Hosted computing services have been a way to minimize computing costs and/or provide a more robust computing environment. A hosted computing service provider, for instance, may give a service level agreement (SLA) guaranteeing a certain level of reliability. Moreover, a user may be able to purchase virtualized computing resources for a specific period of time, for example, rather than having to purchase the physical computing resource outright. Using virtualized computing resources, users may be able to spread computing resource costs amongst a large number of users and allow the users to consume the virtualized computing resources that the users need, when the users need the computing resource.
Running a virtualized computing resource all the time when the resource is utilized infrequently may not be efficient. Some utilities may allow a user to manually or programmatically initialize and terminate a virtualized computing resource. However, manually initializing and terminating virtualized computing resources may be cumbersome. Further, utilities that allow a user to programmatically initialize and terminate a virtualized computing resource may be difficult to learn and use. Moreover, some users may forget about a virtualized computing resource and may leave it running for long periods when they are not using the virtualized computing resource. Leaving a virtualized computing resource running when the virtualized computing resource is not being used may impact the efficient use of the virtualized computing resource (i.e. since the virtualized computing resource may not be able to be re-used elsewhere), and may also impact the user's financial incentive to use the virtualized computing resource in order to minimize computing costs.